Liebeskummer
by Luxaria
Summary: Es geht um die Liebe mehr sag ich nicht...lest selbst..


Wahre Liebe?!!!  
  
  
  
Tasi= Anastasia Jasi= Jasmin  
  
Tasi verliebte sich in Draco , doch ihr beste Freundin Jasi war mit ihm zusammen. Eines Abends redeten beide über Jungs. "Du Jasi, bist wirklich in Draco verliebt??" "Na ja, ich bin eigentlich nicht wirklich in ihn verknallt. Ich hab einfach jemand gesucht, mit dem ich zusammen sein kann ,aber Draco.... na ja ." "Also das heißt?" "Du kennst doch den Neuen! Wie heißt er noch mal..?" "Refaat?" "Ja, den mein ich. Er hat mich gestern gefragt, ob ich mit ihm gehen will. Da hab ich gesagt ich muss erst mal mit Draco Schluss machen." "Und machst du mit ihm Schluss?" "Ja, ich wollte heute mit ihm reden." "Wirklich??" rief Tasi hoffnungsvoll, da würde sie endlich eine Chance bei Draco haben. Tasi fing an zu grinsen. "Wieso grinst du so?" fragt Jasi neugierig. "Gut, du machst eh mit Draco Schluss, also kann ich es dir sagen..ich bin in Draco verliebt." Jetzt war die Bombe geplatzt. "Das ist ja cool. Du, aber sei mir jetzt nicht sauer. Ich bin mit Draco verabredet und na ja, du weißt schon...." "Ja gut bis dann." verabschiedete sie sich von Jasi. Die lief schnell aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich mit Draco zu treffen.  
  
Am See:  
  
"Also Draco es tut mir leid, aber ich empfinde nichts mehr für dich." Sagte Jasi ganz gut gelaunt. "Macht nichts.." spricht Draco gelassen , jedoch lief er hin und her. "Wieso macht es dir nichts aus?" fragte Jasi nach. "Weil..weil ich selbst jemanden in Sicht habe.." sagte Draco stotternd. "Und wen? Kenn ich sie??" grinste jetzt Jasi. "Du kennst sie ziemlich gut.." Jasi überlegt kurz und sagt: "Beginnt ihr Name mit A?" "Ja es ist Tasi...aber verrat ihr nichts! Bitte." Draco kam jetzt zu Jasi und ging in die Hocke vor ihr. "Nein, ich werde es ihr nicht sagen...." "Gut, ich muss dann wieder los." Und schon weg war Draco. "Ich nicht, aber jemand anders.." flüstert Jasi hinterher.  
  
Kurze Zeit später , redet Jasi mit Refaat. "Ja und ich will, dass du es ihr sagst bitte." Bat Jasi Refaat die ganze Zeit. "Okay, aber nur weil du es bist." Gab Refaat nach 10 Minuten nach. "Danke! Dann sag es ihr." drang Jasi ihn. "Was jetzt? Ich wollte.." "Ja, jetzt bitte." Sagte Jasi und guckt ihn wie ein kleines Baby an. "Okay, ich bin ja schon weg.!" sagte er und ging Tasi suchen. Er fand sie ziemlich schnell, sie war meistens in der Bibliothek und las. "Du Tasi?! Kann ich dich kurz stören?" Tasi blickte vom Buch auf. "Ja, was ist?" "Du weißt doch, ich bin mit Draco befreundet.." "Ja das merkt man." "Ja .. also er hat mir was erzählt, was dich bestimmt interessiert..." "Was sollte mich interessieren, was ihr Dummköpfe so redet..." Refaat fuhr fort als ob er Tasi nicht gehört hatte "...er hat mir gesagt, dass er was von dir will..." Tasi war geschockt. "Was Draco Malfoy will was von mir?" "Ja es stimmt. Ich sollte es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, aber ich dachte, ich bin mal nicht so gemein.. Ich muss dann mal wieder los." "Bleib hier." "Nein, kann nicht, ich muss weg." Und Refaat lief aus der Bibliothek  
  
Aus Tasis Sicht:  
  
Was Draco will was von mir? Wow, das hätte ich mir nie erträumen lassen. Ich konnte nicht mehr lesen und legte das Buch weg und ging ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum.(Ravenclaw) Ich setze mich auf mein Bett und überlegte die ganze Zeit . Wie kann ich es anstellen, ihn zu fragen . Na ja ich bin ziemlich schüchtern, also wie soll ich das denn da machen? Mir viel nichts ein, außer einfach mit in zu reden. Das nahm ich mir vor, morgen werde ich mit ihm sprechen.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Unterricht ging Tasi dann zu Draco. "Draco darf ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen?" fragte Tasi ganz schüchtern. "Ja wieso nicht . Wartet mal auf mich." rief Draco seinen Freunden nach, unter denen auch Refaat gewesen war. Der grinste nur.  
  
Unter vier Augen.  
  
"Also Draco, ich hab etwas gehört und ich wollte wissen, ob es stimmt." "Ja und das wäre ?" fragt Draco ganz cool. "Also ich hab gehört, du willst was von mir.....?!" Draco sah Tasi ganz verwirrt an. "Woher weißt du das?" fragt Draco erstaunt. "Also stimmst." "Ja, wieso sollte es nicht stimmen . Ich lüge nie. Wenn du es schon weißt Tasi, ..kann ich dich ja fragen. Willst du mit mir gehen?" Tasi war ganz aus dem Häuschen " Ja Draco, ja." Und sie fiel im um den Hals. Draco küsste sie und Tasi liefen die Tränen vor Glück.  
  
  
  
Das ist eine echte Erzählung. Tasi bin ich Elis (Cathleen) und Draco ist Christoph , nicht mein freund bei uns war's ein bisschen anders. Er hat gesagt das es nicht gestimmt hat das er was von mir will, ich hab ihn angerufen. Ich hab mich danach an den Pc gesetzt und diese Story geschrieben weil ich meinen Gefühlen freien lauf machen wollte. Jasmin und Refaat sind nicht mehr zusammen, auch in der Wirklichkeit. Jasmin ist meien beste Freundinn. Cu Eure Elis Joliés 


End file.
